Problem: Michael ate 1 slice of pizza. Jessica ate 5 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of pizza with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the pizza.